Pequeño de mi alma
by Aleutica Chikayra Hamato
Summary: En una batalla Mickey no pudo ayudar a su hermano mayor y cree que lo odia, pero Leonardo ama a su hermano y no permitirá que piense esa mentira. ¿Qué tan grande es el amor de un hermano a otro?. (TMNT 2012),(amor de hermanos).


KONISHIWA

Estoy de vuelta y lamento la espera, es que tenía cosas por hacer en fín corre cinta.

* * *

"Pequeño de mi alma"

Un día difícil ha sido, otra noche, otra pelea, nuevas heridas. Siempre intentar una y otra vez salvar la ciudad. Nueva York esa que dentro de sus lugares más inhabitables, las alcantarillas fue donde creció esta singular familia.

Donde ahora el grupo de jóvenes regresa de su patrullaje agotados.

-¡Auuch pero que noche!.

-Ni que lo digas Rafa siento como cada parte de mi médula espinal arde.

-Bueno si ya terminaste cerebrito.

-No empiecen a discutir.

-Assh ya que intrépido.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la estación de metro abandonada, saltaron la rejilla (o como se llame la cosa que hay en su entrada que da vueltas), al llegar se encontraron con Abril quien estaba sentada leyendo una revista y a su padre el maestro Splinter.

-Sean bienvenidos hijos míos.

-Gracias sensei-dijo el líder haciendo una reverencia.

El maestro asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir directo a su habitación a meditar un rato. Rafael se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón y se puso a cambiar canales, mientras Donnatello se encerró en su laboratorio a para ver como jaquear lo del kraang con su sistema de decodificación avanzada nano tecnológica de robótica…

Leonardo se dispuso a entrenar en el dojo por una hora, debía ensayar el kata y el hoconokomae (lo lamento si está mal pero no se cómo se escribe), y nuestro pequeño Miguel Ángel estaba en su habitación.

-Porque no se hacer nada bien.

-Intento ser fuerte, pero no sirve de nada.

Pasó el tiempo en el que sólo se escuchaban los martilleos, tecleos, explosiones, gritos de emoción y cortes de metal, no obstante algo hacía falta y era la risa de Mickey.

-Tp tp tp tin tin boom boom ¡Ay no tendré que empezar de nuevo!.

-¡Ujuuu vamos derríbalo esta pelea de la MMA es súper!.

-¡HIAA HIAA HAIJA!.

Así se estuvo en la guarida un ratito más hasta que ya se hizo tarde y todos se fueron derechito a sus camitas excepto Leo quien aún entrenaba y Mickey quien se sentía terrible.

POV Mickey

-_Hoy me fue no mal más bien re mal, primero, fuimos a una bodega que se incendiaba; segundo, nos emboscaron por esos roboninjas; tercero, casi matan a Leo y no pude ayudarle porque tuve miedo y Rafa se burló de mi diciéndome bebé llorón y cobarde. Creo que tiene razón no tuve el valor para ayudarlo seguro piensa lo mismo. Soy el más débil de todos en el clan, una vergüenza jamás seré tan fuerte como mis hermanos y por eso siempre me protegen_-pensaba triste y con ganas de llorar.

FIN POV Mickey

El de naranja seguía en su cuarto y en el dojo el de azul se disponía a bañarse mientras pensaba en todo lo que sucedió en otra de sus rutinas.

POV Leo

-Ah ya me hacía falta ese entrenamiento.

Entré al baño me di una ducha rápida, me sequé y salí.

-_Pero que le habrá pasado a Mickey-_me pregunto.

-¡AHH!-un monstro robot me tenía.

Flashback

-Tranquilo Leo ahí vamos-gritó Donnie

Cuando voltee la cara además de ver todo de cabeza, pude observar la cara de mi hermanito que era de terror y no lo culpo lo que me sostenía era para dar miedo, una nueva creatura de la dimensión X combinada con robótica.

-¡HIAA!-Rafa le corto la extremidad y caí al piso en donde me reuní con mis hermanos y nos dispusimos a correr.

-Vamos corran chicos falta poco.

-Lo que digas intrépido-saltamos por una ventana y desaparecimos entre los edificios.

En el camino pude notar a mi hermano menor un poco mejor gracias al cielo no se qué haría si algo le pasara.

Fin del Flashback

-Estoy preocupado mejor le echaré un ojo.

FIN POV Leo

Leonardo se acercó a la alcoba de su hermanito, esperó unos momentos para tomar aire y llamar a la puerta.

-Mickey-nadie respondio.

-Mickey soy yo-de nuevo sin respuesta.

-Hermano se que me oyes.

Mickey al escuchar a su hermano mayor llamándolo sólo le dijo…

-Vete Leo-su tono era distorsionado.

-¿Por qué hablas así?.

-Por na... nada.

-¿Te sucede algo?.

-No.

-Y entonces…

-¡Que nada me pasa Leo!

Leo al ver que no llegaría a nada hizo la finta de que se iba y esperó paciente a que su hermano salga por su cuenta.

El más joven se la creyó y salió un momento para verificar, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con el mayor y saltó del susto.

-Ay casi me da un infarto.

-Ahora ¿Ya puedes decirme que te sucede?.

-Hmmnn ...

El mayor le miró todo el cuerpo buscando una señal que muestre lo que provoca tanto nerviosismo a su hermano menor con esa mirada paternalista suya.

-Hermanito sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-En serio Leo no es nada.

-Miguel Ángel te conozco perfectamente.

El más joven se estaba aguantando todo el llanto, pero para su mala suerte no logró contenerlo del todo por lo cual diminutas gotas se desparramaron por esos ojos azul cielo. Gotas que no se escapan de la mirada del mayor.

-Mickey...

-Hmmnn... hff.

Pasó una de sus manos por la cara de su hermanito para borrar el rastro de lágrimas. El de naranja se tensó ante el toque de su hermano mayor el cual a notar la reacción del pequeño sólo le dedicó una sonrisa paternal.

-Hermano no me mientas más.

-Le... Leo hff.

-Shh tranquilo pequeño.

-Buuuaa sniff sniff.

Leo no dijo nada más sólo abrazó a su hermano pequeño y este se dejó llevar por el dolor. Cerraron su puerta y aún en acunado en brazos fue colocado con delicadeza en su cama y en el lapso el mayor se sentó en el borde.

-Dime qué te sucede aquí estoy… aquí estoy.

-¿Por qué estás conmigo si con lo que pasó hoy, no deberías quererme?.

-¿Qué?

-En la misión sniff… yo no pude ayudar y casi mueres… soy un miedoso.

En ese momento entendió todo, su hermanito pensaba que lo odiaba por haber tenido miedo. Pero lo que no sabía es que él no estaba molesto ni lo odiaba lo único que sentía era preocupación por su Mickey.

-Ohh… pequeño.

-Sniff sniff Buuuaa.

Leo con esa dulzura digna del hermano cariñoso que era lo tomo por los hombros y le miró a los ojos diciendo.

-Es normal sentir miedo no es de miedosos, es normal.

-Pe... pero

-Shh no no llores hermanito.

-Buuuaa buuuaa Leo cómo puedes estar conmigo después de lo que hice.

-Hermanito no te eches la culpa.

-Pero… si tan sólo fuera valiente.

-Hasta los valientes temen-le dijo con ternura mientras le sobaba su caparazón.

-Sniff

-Llora todo lo que quieras aquí estoy…

Mickey bajo la cabeza y se pegó más a su hermano mayor quien lo consolaba con tanto amor, ese amor que sólo él podía desprender, el que lo llenaba de paz y le hacía sentir un sueño imposible de ocultar.

-Hooamm-bostezo.

Unos brazos lo envolvieron con calidez mientras lo mecían de un lado al otro, como si fuera un bebé. El sueño le estaba ganando cuando una melodiosa voz se oyó.

"_**Duerme mi sol, duerme mi luz,**_

_**Duerme pedazo de mi corazón,**_

_**Descansa y no temas,**_

_**Pues aquí estoy.**_

_**Duerme pequeño de mi alma,**_

_**Duerme en mis brazos y ten calma,**_

_**Nada en mi guardia te lastimará,**_

_**Nada malo te pasará**__**.**_

_**Ahí estaré**_

_**Siempre te protegeré,**_

_**Con una sonrisa siempre te veré,**_

_**Nunca sólo estás,**_

_**Porque siempre a tu lado me verás.**_

_**Duerme pequeño de mi alma,**_

_**Duerme en mis brazos y ten calma,**_

_**Nada en mi guardia te lastimará,**_

_**Nada malo te pasará".**_

Mickey ya estaba por caer cuando sintió un suave beso en su frente, alzó la mirada ya soñolienta para toparse con los ojos color océano del mayor quien junto a él ya se había recostado sobre la cama.

Leonardo tapó a ambos y apagó la lámpara del más joven quien todavía temblaba un poco. Al bajar la mirada y observar eso lo acunó en su pecho.

Miguel Ángel al estar siendo arrullado por su hermano mayor se sintió lleno y que nada podría hacerle daño ya que si lo intentaran primero tendrían que pasar por su hermano y sabía muy bien que el mayor era un ninja de altísimo nivel y derrotarlo no es PARA NADA FÁCIL.

Después de un rato se tranquilizó.

-Leo... hoammnn.

-Sí.

-Te amo hermano mayor.

-Yo también te amo hermanito.

Y se quedó dormido y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo siempre te protegeré-susurró.

-Duerme pequeño de mi alma.

Al asegurarse que todo estaba bien también quedó dormido.

_**Dos hermanos unidos.**_

_**Dos corazones entrelazados.**_

_**Un hermano mayor que ama a su pequeño hermano.**_

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews. Ya tengo de dos hermanos sólo me falta una de Rafa con su hermano mayor no se la pierdan. Nos leemos y besos.**_

_**SAYONARA**_

_**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**_


End file.
